Conventionally, an apparatus in which a movable portion that holds a lens is moved using three driving portions (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-108399), is, for example, known as a shake correction apparatus for correcting a camera shake. The three driving portions are voice coil motors (VCMs) and are each arranged outside of the effective diameter of a lens.
With three driving portions arranged outside of a lens, an apparatus is increased in size along a plane orthogonal to the optical axis, and it becomes difficult to reduce the size of a camera.